MIHigh Wars
by TweetyCherry
Summary: There are two teams of spy agents in St.Hopes. Hidden from each other for various reasons. One is led by Lenny Bicknell and the other is led by Frank London. As these two teams work inside and out of St.Hopes, things around the school gets complicated. But what's that got to do with Rose and her weird behaviour? ROSCAR. BLAISY.


**Summary:**

 **There are two teams of spy agents in . Hidden from each other for various reasons. One is led by Lenny Bicknell and the other is led by Frank London. As these two teams work inside and out of , things around the school gets complicated. But what's that got to do with Rose and her weird behaviour? ROSCAR. BLAISY.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for students at St Hopes. Everyone was busy socialising with their own set of friends while all the teachers chatted away happily in their staff rooms. Mrs King, the deputy headmistress of St Hopes, was on her usual patrolling duty where she aimed to regain order among the pupils of St Hopes. But as it turns out, regaining order on the students was becoming a hard task for her today. Maybe because of all the excitement that seems to be filling the air.

"Oh come on you lot. Move to your classes!" She said for the sixth time in the past hour. Their lunch breaks had already finished ten minutes ago but the kids of St Hopes still thinks its alright to stay out.

"I just wish she would stop ordering us around." Daisy Miller of Class 10B muttered to the boy beside her who nodded with her in agreement. "We're not little kids."

"Technically we are." Rose Gupta replied, without looking up from the book she was reading. Daisy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Leave it for Rose to ruin the fun." The boy, known as Blane Whitaker, said, sticking his tongue out at the Black hair beauty. In return, all he got was a wave of hand from Rose.

"You three!" All three of them jumped at Mrs King's loud voice. She was standing infront of them with a strict look. "Go to you classes!" In an instant, all three of them packed their bags and ran away from the angry beast known as their deputy headmistress.

"Seriously, she's worse than Lenny on his bad days." Daisy stated with a shake of her head as they all stopped and looked at Mrs King's next target. Scoop Doggy. "Why couldn't go back to being the deputy head mistress again?"

"Uh maybe because Mr Flately wouldn't stop flirting with her." Blane scoffed.

"No need to be rude, Blane."

"Come on." Rose started, breaking her two friends apart from each other. "We're getting late for our class."

Soon, they made their way to their next class which turned out to be history with Ms Templeman. Just before they entered their classroom, they nodded at each other and broke into their social group status as to avoid questions. Blane sitting with Stewart, Daisy with her two friends Leticia and Zara in the middle, where as Rose chose to sit alone in the front, right infront of Ms Templeman's eyes. (Not that she had a choice or anything- No one really sits beside the nerd.)

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Line Break Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

While the 10th graders started their lesson, somewhere else in the school, the 11th grade students were assembled around the gym in their sport gears, waiting for Mr. Flately to start the PE lesson.

"Alright everyone. Gather around. Today we'll be doing a BEEP test." The whole student body groaned at their headmaster's words. "Now now children. It's nothing to be sad about. It's really good for your health."

"Yeah... Good for sweating and turning red!" Someone called out angrily. Everyone else sniggered.

"Come on Julian. It's not that bad aye?" Mr. Flately pointed out, while the kid Julian, also known as Fifty, rolled his eyes.

"For once, Why can't we have a normal lesson?" Carrie Stewart muttered to her partner Oscar Cole. "I mean it's training all the time!"

"Cheer up Carr. It's nothing you can handle." The golden boy beside her cheered. He was ruffling his curly blonde hair with his fingers and stretching his legs out for a small warm up. "Besides we can ace this in minutes." Carrie smiled in return.

"A race?" She challenged with a teasing smirk.

"Really? Are you this desperate to loose from me?" Oscar teased, stretching his arms out. They have evolved in the past year of M.I.9 training. Puberty seems to be finally doing him some good.

"In your dreams, Cole!"

"Well then, a race it is." And with that they both headed to the start line, along with other students from their class.

In the end, it was Carrie who scored the highest runs with Avril in the second place and Oscar on the third.

"I still can't believe Avril beat me!" Oscar grumbled as he eyed the cheery emo girl winking at him. He groaned at the girl's weird obsession with him. What part of being 'already taken' she doesn't understand.

"Cheer up Oscar." Carrie said. "You didn't do that bad. You only lost by what... 3 levels I think."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Oscar grumbled at Carrie's teasing look.

"No. Not really. I just wanted to see your reaction for being beaten by a girl." Carrie laughed much to Oscar's displeasure. Soon, they headed back to their bags for a drink. It was at this very moment they felt their communicators vibrate.

"Headquarters." Both of them said in unison before pulling out their yellow pencils.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Line Break Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Meanwhile in Ms. Templeman's history class, Rose's communicator went off. She saw the red light flashing on her yellow pencil and looked at her two team mates in concern. But as she expected, none of their communicators were flashing. Only hers... Which means...

"Miss." Rose suddenly yelled, raising her hand high in the air.

"Yes, Rose." Ms. Templeman said, stopping her lecture on World war two.

"I... I need to go to the toilet." She said, using her old excuse to escape the classroom.

"Alright. Off you go." Rose instantly packed her stuff and headed out the door. She ignored the questioning looks from Daisy and Blane, who kept looking at their communicators in confusion.

She mouthed a small 'sorry' to them before running off.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Line Break Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Took you long enough." Carrie smiled as she saw her last team mate enter the corridor and stop near the caretaker's closet.

"Sorry... I was in the middle of something." Rose replied, slinging her grey school bag on her shoulder.

"Hi Rose." Oscar greeted, hugging the black hair beauty. Rose felt her cheeks turn red.

Unknown to her, Oscar's cheeks were doing the same.

Carrie on the other hand shook her head at the two love birds. Everyone in the M.I.9 knew of their growing feelings towards each other, except them two. How wonderful.

"Alright you two, break it up! We have a mission to do." Carrie announced, before pulling both of their arms and pushing them inside the caretaker's closet, making sure that they were crammed close to each other. This action from Carrie only made them blush even more.

In seconds, Rose pulled the lever and they all plummeted down 230ft under the school. In the process, their outfits changed into their black sleek spy uniforms before the doors of the elevator opened to a waiting Frank.

"Good, you are all here." Frank announced quickly, not giving the agents a chance to say hello. They looked beside him to see Stella, the head of M.I.9, starring at them with her hawk like eyes. "We've got a special training exercise for you guys."

The three spy agents exchanged a look.

"A training exercise? Again?" Carrie started in shock. "You mean no mission?"

"Agent Stewart, this will help you." Stella said.

"But It's been over two weeks, Frank. We haven't done a single mission since we came back from our six week holiday break." Oscar whined. He missed the feeling of being in action.

"I know Oscar, but consider this as a mission." Frank assured, holding up a blue file. "And I can guarantee, you guys will enjoy this exercise." Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew exactly where this is going.

"Alright, so what's the exercise that we have to do?" Carrie asked. Frank briefly glanced at Stella before looking back at his three agents.

"Before we give you the task ahead, you must know that this exercise is purely designed to asses your skills and your ability to figure out which person is your friend and which is a foe." Frank explained. "Each and every one of you has a different role in this. You might not realise it yet but as you proceed further, you will realise the amount of roles you would have to manage during this exercise. In the end, if you are successful, a major truth will be revealed otherwise if failed, you will stay in the dark forever."

"Wow." Carrie said, raising her eye-brows at her handler. "I feel like I'm going on a war."

"Are you ready for this?" Frank asked, shrugging Carrie's comment.

"Do we have a choice?" Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes. Both Oscar and Carrie stared at her in confusion. Rose has never acted this way before.

"No, you don't." Frank answered anyway. "So, here's your task. We've been keeping a secret from you all." He started, looking at Stella who urged him to explain further. "You guys aren't the only ones who are stationed at St Hopes. There's another team who works along in and out of this school, parallel to all of you."

"WHAT?!" All three of his agents shrieked.

"There are also a part of M. program." Frank continued, ignoring his agent's shocked faces. "Your mission, is to try and locate the second team in this school. Figure out who they are, what they do and what they specialize in."

"And just so you know..." Stella added. "The other team is also being briefed on the same exercise. It will be your team against their team. So, its a competition."

"You mean to say if we expose them, we win?" Carrie confirmed.

"No. You do not expose them." Frank explained. "You make a file on them and bring it to us. If it's right, we might as well get you two teams to meet each other but if it's not, you will never know who they are."

"But there's a catch to it, isn't it?" Oscar said after a while. Both Carrie and Rose perked up their ears at his question.

Frank smiled slyly. Something that Rose can never get used to.

"It's M.I.9, oscar. There's always a catch." Frank teased while Stella also smiled mysteriously. "St Hopes isn't only famous for it's hidden M.I.9 base. It's also famous for expecting the unexpected."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Rose questioned, not liking the way this whole mission is going towards.

"You'll find out. Not everything as it seems." The three agents grumbled in protest. "Now, off you go!" Frank clapped his hands.

"Rose, can I have a word with you?" Stella called out to the tech expert. Rose sighed before saying her goodbyes to her friends and turning around to face the head of M.I.9.

Stella turned to look at Frank.

"Frank, I think you should go too. I'm sure Mr. Flately would be looking for his caretaker." Stella said, leaving no room for arguments. Frank huffed before leaving the room.

It wasn't until they heard the elevator reach the top of the school, is when Stella handed a red file to Rose.

"Good luck." And with that she left the black hair beauty alone to read the file.


End file.
